


I will follow you into the dark

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Suicide, Tissue Warning, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love of mine, someday you will die<br/>But I'll be close behind<br/>I will follow you into the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NandaSC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaSC/gifts).



"Its rather romantic how he rather die then live without her." Jemma's sighs dreamily.

"All I'm saying is Leo DiCaprio gets the short end of the stick, always dying for a girl." Skye stated shoving handfuls of popcorn in her mouth.

They were both laying on Simmons bed discussing the finer points of Romeo and Juliet, or rather Simmons was discussing the finer points while Skye discussed DiCaprio's body. 

"Also what I don't get is why the hell either one of them had to die, it could have been avoided."

Jemma suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "It's a classic, Skye. Its the way Shakespeare intended." 

Skye snorted around another mouthful of popcorn. "Not the point."

This time Simmons did roll her eyes. They were utter opposites it was a wonder how they were friends in the first place.

Skye turned to face her propping up on her elbows. "Five bucks says Ward is pinning for a Leo of his own."

The other woman giggle. "I'm not going to take that bet because we both know you'd win."

 The first time they kiss it was after Jemma's spur of the moment sky diving adventure, she was terrified yet at the same time relieved that she was still alive.

Skye had stormed into her bunk looking as if she half expected her not to be there, she threw her arms around Jemma's holding on for dear life. "Don't do that again." Skye whispered urgently.

Shtheg she pulled Skye even closer burying her face in the dark hair. "I don't plan on it." She promised.

It took her by surprise when Skye gently lifted her chin placing a soft kiss to her lips. What surprised her more was she found herself kissing her back. 

"Stay the night?"She asked taking Skye's hand looking back and forth from the bed to the door.

"I'd like that." 

It was the beginning of something more.

 It started with stolen kisses and cuddling late at night in Simmons bunk. Skye would spend more time in the lab, which often got suspicious looks from Fitz, when he wasn't preoccupied with staring at Ward (who also started spending more time in the lab.)

Then it happened.

There was so much blood. There shouldn't have been that much blood.

Simmons hands shake as she rushes around lab, Fits trailing after her like a lost puppy. She has gotten Skye stable in the hyperbaric chamber, but even she isn't fool enough to believe it will be enough to keep her hacker alive.

In the end, not even Shields best doctors were enough.

"She is gone, Fitz." Jemma snaps with a dangerous edge to her voice, it was so unlike her it even has Ward standing down but he still refuses to leave Fitz side.

"Jemma." He pleads with her placing a hand on her arm. "You shouldn't be alone."

She shrugs his hand off. "It's all I want to be right now." She can't control the tears now.

Skye's funeral was a rather simple one, so unlike the way the girl lived her life. It was a rather disappointed let down. 

Not at all what Jemma would have expected.

Fitz and Ward found Jemma the next morning with an empty bottle of sleeping pills in her hand.

"Oh Jemma." The Scottich man wept clinging to his best friends body before his boyfriend pulled him away.

They buried her next to Skye.

 

 

 

 


End file.
